OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X
OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X is the last in the series of videos about the MarioMario54321 doppelganger war. Plot Synopsis It starts off with the Dark Star X sending dozens of doppelgangers into the castle to fight their normal selves. Eventually, Mario disables Oiram's hell lock, allowing himself, Luigi, MarioMario54321, LuigiGame2, and Lily to access to hell, where the Devil tells the gang how the Dark Star X took over hell in 2006 and the original story of the Dark Star X. Because of the walk on lava gift Mario recieved in MM's first video, he couldn't get past the lava in hell. so he decided to jumo the castle backwards. He does it and loses his gift. Then he and Luigi use the metal cap to dive into Hells depths. Eventually, Mario and Luigi make it to IgiulIgiul67890's base at the very bottom of hell. While Mario and Luigi engage the Dark Star X, MM and LG2 faces off OiramOiram12345 and EmagIgiul2. Both sets of heroes are victorious in their battles, until the Dark Star X absorbs Mario and Luigi's power. The Dark Star X then takes over the castle and rids the Mushroom Kingdom of everyone who has a doppelganger, save for Mario, MM, and CandyCao7. Afterwards, Mario meets some mysterious person, who sends him to Geminon. Geminon and Mario face off to find who is the better Star World Legend, which Mario wins. Then, after another conversation, Geminon gives Mario the regular Light Star, which can be used to revive the other heroes. Mario then figures out that there is a Light Star X, where Geminon confirms this. After Mario revives everyone else, they learn that they must fight X counterparts of every boss they've ever fought, with a time limit as well. After all of the Super Mario 64 X bosses are defeated, Mario fights Mastar X and Cosmicalitaurus X. He then meets Rock X, and embarks on a miniseries called: Ztarragus's Island X. After he fights Ztarragus X and Starragus X, Bomberman fights Celestius X. Upon the heroes' return to the castle, a gray, non-colored Zyther Crystal Comet Medal brings a comet to take Mario to fight the Rainbow King X, the Song-omp King X, and Zythurvion X. After that, he's onto the Cookie King X and finally: Warrior X. Warrior X reveals that he is Geminon's X counterpart, aka Geminon X after fighting Mario, and gives him the Light Star X. He then reveals that there are three chosen ones: Mario, MM, and OacYdnac7, who can wield the power of the Light Star X, and Oiram, OiramOiram12345, and CandyCao7 who can wield the power of the Dark Star X. Both Geminon and Geminon X then recall the story of Star X to the heroes. After OO12345 attempted to merge the X Stars to destroy the multiverse and failed, he merged himself, Dark Bowser, Bowser X, the DSX, and all of the dopples' power combined to form Dark Bowser X. Mario takes the power of the Light Star X and fights DBX, and eventually triumphs, fighting the DSX side-by-side with Luigi again. Just before they can finish it off, Fawful comes and merges with the DSX to form Dark Fawful X. Mario faces him off in DBX's stomach, and eventually he and Luigi strike a final blow, separating OO12345, DB, and BX back into their normal selves. After one final fight from OO and MM, each harnessing the full power of either the DSX or LSX respectively, and MM winning, the DSX stabilizes, destroying most of the doppels and forcing the X counterparts to merge with their normal selves, including Geminon X to Geminon. Aftermath the battle and the imprisonment of the doppelgangers into the Dimension X,the stabilization of DSX made the DSX and the LSX once again Star X. Gallery SSB Battle 1.jpg|Wario fights his doppleganger, Oiraw SSB Battle 2.jpg|A YouTuber fights his doppleganger SSB Battle 3.jpg|A YouTuber kills his doppleganger !.jpg|Mario wonders how to score a hit on Geminon ?.jpg|Squidward looks at Oiraw.....? Celestius X.jpg|Celestius X taunts Bomberman LweegeX2 vs. Dark Lily.jpg|LweegeeX2 prepares to fight Dark Lily Mario vs. Zythurvion X.jpg|Mario finishes off Zythurvion X Warrior X and the LSX.jpg|Warrior X presents Mario with the Light Star X Geminon and Geminon X tell the story of Star X.jpg|Geminon and Geminon X recall the story of Star X Star X impact.jpg|A comet hits Star X Mario vs. Dark Bowser X.jpg|Mario fights Dark Bowser X M & L vs. DFX.jpg|The Mario Bros. fight Fawful Bug X OO12345 X.jpg|OO absorbs the full power of the DSX The Final Day.jpg|MarioMario54321 X faces off against OiramOiram12345 X MM_X.jpg|MarioMario54321 X LuigiLuigi09876 facing his doppelganger.PNG|''A fight from OO13245 And DSX Part 4'' Legacy The movie was remembered well after it's finale as one of the most popular and well received Mario 64 Machinimas ever. Many spin offs have been created, which annoyed MM for a while until he got over it. SMG4 used footage of it in his video, "The Blooper Competition", as MM's entry, that won the competition. A parody was also used in a commercial SMG4 made, where MM was trapped in a volcano while the Dark Star X floated about his victory and plans to take the Mushroom Kingdom over. MM then fired a laser ball at the entity, defeating it while MM celebrated. Another SMG4 video showed footage of it on TV, and MM was also seen dancing with The Dark Star X, Dark Bowser X and Dark Fawful X. A YouTube Poop was based off the series of videos as well. Category:OiramOiram12345 and The Dark Star X Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Movies Category:Moon World Category:This Wiki